


Knowing Better - A Ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim wants Harvey and Harvey demonstrates acquiescence.





	Knowing Better - A Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some "happy" Gordlock
> 
> To my wife, who let me age and gain wisdom at my own pace.

Harvey was old enough to know better, but Jim wasn’t. Harvey had the life experience and wisdom to understand why the situation would prove to be monumentally stupid on both of their parts. He knew that when you took a valuable, genuine, and brotherly relationship and turned it on it’s ear, ‘just cause’, there would be regrets in the morning. There would be no salvaging the visage of what once was the most important go too relationship in your life. Harvey knew all of this; and more; but it was impossible to tell Jim these things. Firstly; because Jim wouldn’t listen as he was a head strong man that threw himself into every situation with reckless abandon; and secondly, because Jim’s tongue was shoved so far down Harvey’s throat he could barely breathe for it.

 

It wasn’t just Jim’s tongue invading him. It was Jim’s elegant, restless hands that were moving all over Harvey’s upper body. It was like Jim abruptly didn’t have the ability to keep still, as he fought to divest Harvey of his clothing. His lower body wasn’t idol either. Jim’s hips were grinding against Harvey, even as their legs were becoming increasingly entangled. Harvey lost his balance, fell backwards into the wall, Jim bracing his own fall by locking his arms and pressing his hands to the surface just above Harvey’s head.

 

“You okay?” Jim’s voice was breathy and so utterly sensual that Harvey felt as if he could just come off listening to his partner speak.

 

“N, no.” Harvey informed scrambling a little to stand. Jim aided him and together they managed to get to the couch. Again, movements were hampered by roaming limbs and spearing tongues. Harvey came up for air, gasping as he severed their kiss, and bared his neck to Jim’s nibbling affections. “Christ’s tears you are all over me!”

 

“Want me to stop?” Jim asked, pressing a thigh between Harvey’s legs and yanking the older male’s under shirt. Jim literally ripped the fabric and tore the obstacle off Harvey’s torso. Harvey protested with a quick, ‘hey!’ but was again silenced by Jim’s kiss. He bucked up against Jim’s leg for friction upon feeling one of his nipples being rubbed between Jim’s thumb and forefinger. “Do you?” Jim demanded breathlessly over Harvey’s lips before he dipped forward and kissed him yet more.

 

He should; really, he should; and Harvey knew it. He was old enough to know all the reason’s why, but it was quite clear to him that Jim wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Jim wanted what Jim wanted, and that currently was Harvey naked, willing, and adventurous in his bed. If it were anyone else Harvey would be more instant; push them away, and declare the experiment over, and failed at that. Only Jim wasn’t just _anyone_ : Jim was his brother; his soldier in arms; his best friend and the love of his life.  All right so the last bit alone made Harvey more malleable to the idea of surrendering to Jim’s advances than it should have, but the truth was the truth. It wasn’t like Harvey didn’t want Jim. It wasn’t like he hadn’t obsessively fantasized about what it would be like to have sex with the younger male, in countless ways over night upon night. Hell, even during the day when he caught Jim unawares and could stare at him.

 

And then there were the **other** fantasies. The ones that entailed lounging on the couch, cuddled together watching a Gotham Gladiator’s game. The ones where they were grocery shopping and Harvey was fussing that there was far too much produce in the basket and not enough snack food. The fantasies where they were laughing hanging up Christmas decorations on the tree with Harvey’s favorite brother-in-law, sister and their kids. The daydreams where Harvey brought Jim breakfast in bed because the poor thing had a head cold that made him just want to curl up under the bedclothes and die. And his favorite; the one where they stood before one another in tuxedos, or finely tailored suits and declared their eternal love for one another before exchanging gold and diamond rings. Yeah, those fantasies that he could never admit to himself existed let alone to Jim. Harvey was old enough; wise enough; to comprehend that he was just deluding himself with entertaining such whimsy. Yet Jim was demanding an answer and Harvey knew what he was _supposed_ to say; **should** say; and chose to say instead, “No.”

 

“Then stop complaining.” Jim half teased, half hissed before latching his mouth to Harvey’s throat. He was kissing his way down the Irishmen’s torso. Harvey had a vague inkling just what Jim’s destination was and he wasn’t proved wrong. It shocked him how hungry Jim was for it; how greedy he was with Harvey’s cock and all the attempts to deep throat him before he finally slowed down enough to breathe and relax. It fit then, and Harvey had been content to allow him the opportunity. He stroked Jim’s hair, his scalp and talked him through it supportively. It was just another example really, of how Jim had made up his mind how things were going to be, and he ceased listening to reason. Even if in the end it enabled him to achieve his desire.

 

By the time the two of them were naked, the couch cushions looked like a mortar had hit it, some of them thrown to the floor. The coffee table was almost up ended, yet certainly slid out of the way by a swift shove from Jim’s foot. A pole lamp had crashed to the floor, however fortunately for them it wasn’t on at the time, otherwise the carpet would have burned through and started a fire. In the end Harvey surrendered to Jim’s zealot like enthusiasm and gave as good as he got. There had only been a slight interlude as the two scrambled for condoms from their wallets and cooking oil from the kitchen to act as lubrication. The condoms didn’t last but for a single round, but that didn’t deter either man from continuing with penetration. If Harvey thought that Jim was famished for sucking cock, the man was absolutely starving to be fucked by it. There were moments when all Harvey could do were just hold on and wait for a lull in the storm that was Jim Gordon’s desire, to gain solid footing. Jim knew what he wanted, and Harvey knew precisely how to deliver on it. He was old enough and wise enough to get the physicality right at least; the emotional impact was still too far away to concentrate on for any length of time. Harvey’s thoughts were hit and miss, his body overwhelmed by sensation and working in tandem with Jim’s to overwhelm him in return.

 

When it was finally over; for the moment; Harvey was on his back and Jim collapsed fully on top of him. They were both covered in perspiration and panting as if having run a few miles to arrive here. Harvey wasn’t so certain that they hadn’t all things considered. He stroked a hand down Jim’s damp back and exhaled roughly.

 

“Well, that happened.”

 

Jim laughed, delirious with having ejaculated like a freight train impact, and raised his head slowly to meet Harvey’s lust fogged gaze. “Yeah,” He stroked a hand back through Harvey’s thick, red, hair. “It did.” Jim’s smile broadened. “I don’t regret a thing.”

 

“I hope not Junior.” Harvey stated cautiously optimistic. “Because, come the harsh light of morning,”

 

“Harvey?” Jim interrupted with a dopey expression. “It’s three in the afternoon.”

 

“Still, my point is tomorrow you might feel differently about this.”

 

Concern furrowed Jim’s brow. “Why? Do, do you think you’re going to regret what we just did?”

 

“Me?” Harvey motioned to his own chest with a hand. “Fuck no. I just meant that, **you** might.” Tenderness shown from Harvey’s gaze and he was too relaxed to censor it. “Even knowing what I do, I could never regret being with you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jim asked laying a flattened palm against Harvey’s chest. Concern filled his tone as well as his eyes. “What is it you know?”

 

Harvey stroked the shell of one of Jim’s ears before dropping the appendage to cradle his cheek instead. “That I love you, and that you don’t feel the same for me.”

 

Anger pinched Jim’s features and he grabbed Harvey’s hand away from his face, squeezing it. “Who says that I’m not in love with you? Do you think I would do this; jeopardize what we have just so I can get off and get fucked a few times?” Jim shook his head in disbelief and released his partner’s hand. “Harvey, after all of this time, after everything we’ve been through and been to one another: I would **never** do that to us.”

 

Harvey leaned up and kissed Jim passionately. Once they severed it, Jim rested his head upon Harvey’s chest and Harvey went back to stroking Jim’s hair.

 

“Idiot.” Jim exhaled through a smile, hugging Harvey tightly.


End file.
